Under the Mistletoe
by omschen
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve ... no need to say more. Set in the end or slightly after season seven. Whishing you all a Merry Christmas. Enjoy and feel free to comment.


_Authors Note:_

_A short Christmas story for all of you. May you all have a wonderful time wir your family or friends. This one is set towards the end of season seven or right after it. JLP might be a bit out of character in your eyes, but then again "a lot of things can happen..." and maybe he just loves Christmas. And yes, character belong to Paramount, but the story is mine. _

_—...—_

**Under the Mistletoe**

Beverly Crusher looked around in Ten Forward feeling slightly lost. She used to love Christmas. But this year she simply felt lonely. Nana was gone, gone forever and Wesley had left with the traveler to literary go, where no one has gone before. She had pushed Jean Luc away and although her love for him and their friendship had conquered Ronin's spell over her, things between them were still strained. Times were changing and today, for the first time of her life, she felt old and tired.

It was a tradition to have a small Christmas Celebration in Ten Forward on Christmas Eve before everyone would retreat to their private rooms and private celebrations. A small get together to meet with friends and collegues and exchange presents before gathering in families. People had been coming and going these past hours whereas she was lingering in her corner watching and from time to time exchanging pleasantries with one of her staff.

The Kindergarden kids had decorated the tree with stars and hand painted globes. Guinan was hovering among the guests refilling the empty cups with punch. The air was filled with the scent cinnamon, apples and the sound of slow jazz. Beverly reached for a gingerbread cookie and sighed.

She looked around again and found Deanna and Will at the bar, chatting and feeding each other with cookies. They were obviously enjoying themselves and she didn't want to crush their festive mood. Alyssa and Edward were on their way towards the door and Geordi tried his one million dollar smile on a beautiful young ensign from engineering. She wondered, whether he would get lucky this time. Of course Data was on the bridge. He didn't mind and she would not have minded today either. At least then she would not have been forced to be here a d return to her quarters later.

She stuffed another gingerbread cookie into her mouth counting how many useless calories she had just swallowed. Finally she saw the person she was looking for. Jean Lic Picard was still making his round through the crowd, talking to everyone and whishing them a Merry Christmas. He really enjoyed the traditional Christmas celebration and Beverly smiled inwardly. He seemed to be a completely different person that day and she wished she could meet this person more often. He was completely at ease with himself and his crew.

She took a deep breath. More and more people started to leave and she was growing more and more uncomfortable. She didn't want to be among the last lonely crowd, that would stay and get utterly drunk. She didn't want to go back to her quarters either. They were cold, uninviting and most of all, they were empty.

Will and Deanna were still flirting next to the bar. There was no doubt that they would leave together. Would they come back as friends or lovers? She wouldn't know, but she would not stand in their way by going over to them now and be invited to join them.

Geordi was leaving arm in arm with the beautiful Ensign and finally Jean Luc locked eyes with her. He smiled and his eyes and face softened even more. It seemed as he had waited the whole evening to finally go to her. She smiled back. Emerging her, he gestured above her head. Beverly narrowed her brows indicating that she didn't understand what he meant.

Then he stood in front of her and without a word leaned forward and pressed his lips upon hers in front of what she felt was the entire crew. In utter astonishment she slightly opened her lips and he took the invitation and tenderly brushed his tongue over the inside of her lips before leaning back again.

The end of the kiss was as abrupt as its beginning. Beverly felt her whole body trembling with a sensation of utter joy. She felt burning inside and her head and cheeks blushing. Her whole being had been drawn into this kiss and when it ended she could not grasp her reaction. When she finally was back in reality, she raised a perfect eyebrow at him. He smiled a very self satisfied smile and pointed upwards.

„You cannot fight tradition", he whisperd, still smiling at himself and that he had gotten her speechless.

She shook her head in disbelief.

„No, I guess you cannot."

-...-


End file.
